


no right to come and take my breath away

by Aspidities



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Kara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe—No Powers, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/F, Omega Lena, incredibly useless lesbians flirting, mostly an excuse to write a ‘choke me daddy’ fic, some mild breathplay, yes that’s called Art folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Summer love takes a little luck, a little lust, and a lot of nerve.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 59
Kudos: 1652
Collections: 5sk, Gays in Earth 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy summer everyone! Stay inside and play safe when you get your kinks on! Please don’t choke someone, or get COVID. 
> 
> This has been a PSA

“Hey daddy, pass me the sugar?”

The owner of the voice was a grinning, dark-haired temptress of an omega, leaning on her elbow over the counter. Kara gaped at her like a fool for a solid sixty seconds before she recovered. 

“Uh. Sure. Here you go.” The tumbler of sugar was within easy reach for the brunette, but Kara pushed it over anyway. She felt very out-of-the-loop. 

The brunette flashed a frighteningly-toothy grin and titled an alarming amount of sugar into her to-go Americano. She looked like a very attractive shark. Perhaps one with a sugar fetish. “Thanks, handsome.” 

Then, there was a wink, and the brunette was pushing the sugar back at her, and skipping off with her coffee, flashing a heavily-pierced ear and a tattoo on the inside of her wrist as she did. Kara watched the sweet, low sway of her hips in those black, tight jeans until the door jangled closed. She blinked. The entire interaction had lasted less than five minutes, and yet had left an indelible impression on her soul. 

Normally, Kara’s days at the coffee shop/bookstore combo were predictable. Open at 7am, experience the ‘rush’ of five people at once, and then the slow trickle over the rest of the day. The most trying experience was usually getting people to pay for books they’d stained with tea or coffee. The place was almost constantly dead, and she had no idea how Eliza justified its existence, other than that the building had belonged to Jeremiah and was probably paid off by now. 

A bookstore/coffee shop combo had very little to offer most of the denizens of Mission Beach. Not with the boardwalk right there, ripe with skaters and joggers and leaning groups of teenagers trying to subtly smoke weed. Or the roller coaster, right behind them, creaking with age but still packed with screaming crowds every weekend. Or the beach itself, just steps away—miles upon miles of sand littered in blankets and volleyball nets and beer cans, while the surfers diced through the roiling waves. 

Kara had lived in San Diego all her life, and she still didn’t quite ‘get’ the culture. Here in MB, if you were an alpha, you were either a skater, a stoner, or a surfer. There were no other choices. Kara had tried surfing in high school, and had nearly drowned when she slipped off and the the board thunked her on the head. Plus there were sharks, so surfing was out. Same for skating—her coordination was terrible. That left being a stoner, and while Kara liked to get high on occasion, it was hardly enough to work a lifestyle around. 

She’d mostly hung to herself, spending time with her sister Alex and whatever girlfriend the older alpha brought around, and the few friends she’d found through similar outcast social pursuits. Winn, Brainy (his name was Brian but the nickname wrote itself), Nia. But since that was hardly stimulating, books had been her refuge from an early age. Books were safe, friendly, sweet-smelling and uncomplicated. She liked to hide behind her glasses—that she hadn’t needed since grade school—and lean over the counter at the shop, reading Anais Nin or George Orwell. It was a place of refuge, a place where nothing ever really changed or challenged her. 

Until the brunette omega appeared. 

“Hey muscles, you wanna tell me where you keep the Flannery O’Conner in this place?” 

This time she was wearing aviator glasses, and her ripped Operation Ivy shirt showed a ton of very pale collarbone. So, not a beach bum, then. Her grin was lopsided, and she looked like a sexy wolf in post-punk sheep’s clothing. Kara wanted to impress her. She looked like the kind of person you’d want to impress at first glance. 

“Um. Oh  _ golly _ . We have a southern gothic section. I think she’s just past Faulkner, in the O’s.” 

As soon as Kara spoke, the words sounded horrific. Just murderous. Not even close to impressive.  _ Golly?  _ She berated herself, gulping through a sweaty smile at the omega’s amused expression.  _ Since when did I turn into the fucking Hardy Boys?  _

“ _ Golly _ .” The omega repeated, wrapping her red lips around the word so smugly that Kara was dead, dying,  _ deceased _ — and then she winked. “I’m sure that will lead me to the  _ O’s _ . Thanks, daddy.”

_ Jesus Christ.  _ Kara wasn’t normally inclined to invoke His Name, being mostly a lapsed Jew, but now seemed a good time to get deeply religious. She nodded her head stiffly like a dumbass at the omega’s little half-wave, and watched her saunter over to the Fiction section, veering with uncanny precision to the southern gothics. 

_ She doesn’t look like she needed much help. Oh fuck, I’m staring at her butt. Quick, look at your phone.  _

Kara managed to give herself a millisecond of warning before the omega turned and she could feel those flashing green eyes on her. She wasn’t looking, but she thought one was definitely a slightly different color than the other. Sexy as hell, but she was determined not to look.  _ Nope _ , she was very interested in her phone, and remained that way. 

At least until the omega came back up to the counter and laid  _ A Good Man Is Hard To Find  _ down between the tip jar and the little array of succulents by the cash register. “You surfing Grindr? Heard the Alpha2Alpha action is wild.”

Kara nearly dropped her phone, going red. “No! Um. No, not really my thing, but that’s cool.”

“Ah.” The omega slid a dollar into the tip jar. “How about Tinder then, big daddy? Any matches?”

“No?” Kara squeaked, totally off-footing. “I don’t—um—I haven’t really dated for a while.”  _ Why am I telling her this why am I telling her this why am I— _ “I’m kinda recovering from a breakup I guess.”

“Oh.” Big green eyes widened at her in sympathy. “Darling. I’m sorry. Don’t mind my teasing.”

“It’s okay!” Kara hastened to say. “I don’t. Um. Mind it.”

For a second there was just a lot of eye contact and then Kara remembered: the job. “Oh. Did you want to buy that?”

“No, I was showing you what books I like so you can buy them for me later.” The omega said, flashing her clean white teeth. “I’m kidding, yes.”

Kara scanned the barcode. “Um. $26.95. It’s a new copy, there might be a used one in the stacks, I can look—-“

“It’s fine, I got it.” The brunette gave her another devastating—total destruction, annihilation of the heart— smile and whipped out a debit card. 

When she inserted it into their Verifone, Kara peeked like a total stalker and saw the name embossed in raised letters: LENA K. LUTHOR.  _ Wow _ . The Luthors owned a big building downtown, Kara’d seen the name lit up under city skylights. She didn’t look like a rich girl, with her band shirts and ripped jeans, but maybe she was just a distant relative. 

Kara managed to tear her eyes away successfully before the omega ( _ Lena— _ her brain helpfully supplied) looked up from punching in her pin. “Do you need a bag?”

“Nah, I can carry this one to go, gorgeous.” Lena winked at her over the receipt, tucking it into the book’s inner cover. “You take care now.”

“Bye.” Kara managed, barely, as the omega swept out of the door in a rush of Dior perfume and heady pheromones. She’d never been flirted with such dastardly precision. It was intoxicating. 

All she could do was to hope Lena would come back. And that she would somehow grow the courage and ability to talk to her without making an ass of herself and saying words like ‘golly’. Kara was going to get the 3AM cringes over that for a long while, probably.  _ Jeez _ . 

Luckily, Lena did come back. And kept coming back. 

It turned out that LuthoCorp, which was the big building downtown, had made the PR-friendly move of sponsoring a marine biology eco lab up by UCSD, and Lena, ever the family Democrat, had decided to spend her time studying kelp ecosystems instead of, and she quoted, ‘helping to frack the face off the planet’. Kara learned all of this over a pair of coffees Lena had insisted she buy them, in exchange for Kara’s name—which was eagerly, stutteringly given. She’d been given the legitimate chance to get the ‘hello my name is __’ conversation in a non-phishing way, and that was great, too, because she loved how the omega’s name rolled off her tongue. 

Over more coffee, Kara had ended up telling Lena all about her pitiful little life story, which was worlds more boring in comparison, she was sure, but Lena, to her credit, listened with rapt attention as Kara explained how she had been orphaned by a fire in the family home at 11, and adopted by the Danvers at 13. Lena’s eyes, with their slightly-different-colors, had widened and winced appropriately, but she didn’t say anything cliched or silly like ‘I’m sorry for your loss’ or ‘You’re so brave’. She didn’t say anything at all, in fact. She just listened. 

And that was worth everything to Kara. 

They’d gotten close, over the last several weeks, and Kara should have been used to Lena’s casual sexual innuendo by now, but she wasn’t. Nor did the nicknames ever stop giving her guilty pause. Sometimes she heard Lena say ‘daddy’ in her dreams, but in a different, much more pleading way. It was….distracting. 

Finally, one day, it was all too much. 

Lena had wandered in off the boardwalk, shouldering her studded bag, and greeted Kara in the usual fashion. “Why, daddy, you don’t have to show off just for me.”

Kara, who had been lifting a coffee machine with one hand to clean under it with a rag, dropped it back down and blushed, hard. She no longer sputtered around Lena but the blushing was too much, really. “Why do you always call me that?”

“What,  _ daddy _ ?” Lena asked, slinging her bag up on the counter. At Kara’s jerky nod she grinned. “Oh, because you’re total royal-class omega bait, darling. Like, the cutest catch on the boardwalk. And you should know it.”

“But I’m not—like—“ Kara floundered. “I don’t know what that  _ means _ .” She admitted finally. 

Lena arched a brow. “You’re asking me to define slang terms? Kara, urban dictionary exists.”

“No.” Kara shook her head. “I get it, okay? I’m just….” She couldn’t stand it, and it blurted right out. “Are you  _ flirting _ with me or are you just being friendly?”

“Oh.” Lena closed her pretty red lips with a surprised snap. Then she blinked. It was rare to see her so off-balance. “Uh. I thought it was obvious, I’ve been flirting with you?”

“Oh.” Kara echoed. “Um. Yeah that was not...obvious...to me.”

“ _ Oh _ .”

“Yeah.” 

“Well, then.” Lena gave her a very significant look. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” Kara shook her head. Then scratched it. “I was just thinking maybe I could take you to dinner sometime? Somewhere not on the boardwalk, of course.”

“What’s wrong with the boardwalk?” Lena asked, but she was smiling, all soft and dangerous like a tiger cub. “I like the boardwalk.  _ You’re _ here.”

Kara couldn’t help but grin back, at that. “Yeah but the boardwalk food is all pizza and hot dogs and tacos and beer. You probably—“

Lena interrupted her saying — _ probably want something fancy  _ with a pulled face. “What the  _ hell _ is your problem with pizza and hot dogs and tacos and beer?”

So that was how she spent her first date with Lena Luthor, a very patient flirter, and a gorgeously greedy consumer of pizza slices. They sat on the concrete wall outside of the tattoo parlor, faces lit by the buzzing neon, and listening to the periodic yelps of pain as yet another frat bro was down for his requisite out-of-the-book flash piece. Lena looked fiendishly beautiful, laughing and scarfing down pepperoni slices in between swigs of beer. The waves crashed behind them, and when Lena insisted on dipping her feet into it, Kara didn’t protest. She took her shoes off and ran, laughing, after the flash of dark hair bobbing along the tideline. 

Kara fell a little bit in love, just right there, on the boardwalk. She couldn’t be mad at that. Not at all. 

She took Lena back to her place on the back of her scooter (‘A teal  _ Vespa _ ? Kara, you’re so  _ gay _ .’) and they made out for a whole half hour on the plant-filled porch of her apartment until Lena broke away, lips swollen, to whisper: “ _ Are you ever going to take me to bed?” _

And Kara definitely wanted that, so they went. 

Lena almost tripped on the way in the door. “Holyfuck—I’m sorry. Is that a dog or a really goddamn big cat?”

“Sorry Streaky.” Kara picked up the giant ginger tabby, but he struggled free with a protesting meow. “He waits for me to get home. I should probably feed him.”

“Yeah,  _ what _ are you feeding him?” Lena followed her to the kitchen, leaning down to let Streaky sniff her hand. The tabby gave her a firm headbutt without reservation—Kara didn’t fail to notice that subtle seal of approval. “Don’t get me wrong, handsome, he’s about twice as gorgeous as you, but he’s  _ enormous _ .”

“Streaky’s just a big boy.” Kara shrugged, and pushed the cat aside as she stirred up his wet food. “No, down you beast. Uh, his mom left him in the alley back there and I raised him myself. I  _ might _ have overdone it on the kitten formula.”

“I can see that.” Lena was laughing, leaning against the doorframe of Kara’s ugly apartment kitchen with it’s brown cabinets and sterile fluorescent tube lights, and somehow she looked so, so beautiful. 

So maybe she fell in love again a little bit there, too. 

With Streaky fed, there wasn’t much stopping her from feeling it, either. So she strode across the kitchen with her hands still wet from the sink and cupped Lena’s laughing face in her damp palms. Kissed her until the omega melted into her body. 

They went into the bedroom with tripping excitement, stumbling over Kara’s knickknack shelves and abandoning shoes and outer clothing layers along the way. Kara pinned Lena up by the side of the bathroom door to get her out of her bra, which was lacy and frankly teasing the hell out of her as soon as she saw it. She pushed it up, and let her lips bruise all over the pale curve of Lena’s breast, suckling with scraping teeth at her nipple. 

“ _ Kara… _ ” Lena’s moan was low and plaintive in the hallway, and sweet, but there was something dangerous being awoken in Kara’s body. Something that wanted more than just her name. 

“No.” She spoke wetly into Lena’s neck, giving her abandoned, damp nipple a quick, sharp twist. “Call me Daddy.”

“ _ Fuck _ !” Lena yelped, and went limp against the door, rocking her hips forward. “Oh Jesus, okay, yes Daddy.”

“You know it turned me on so much whenever you’d say that.” Kara had no idea who this person was, growling into Lena’s neck. Or how she was fingering around the edge of the omega’s sodden panties while Lena whined and tried to get purchase against the wall to hitch her leg around Kara’s hip. “And you’d leave me like that. At work. Unable to do anything about it. And you  _ liked _ it. Little tease.”

“I’m sorry Daddy.” Lena’s moan was appropriately sweet, lingering with submissive pheromones in the air, and it drove her wild with newfound confidence. 

She picked Lena up and carried her into the bedroom. 

Naked, writhing against each other was a whole new world compared to the coffee shop. Here, blessedly, for once Kara felt in control. And Lena was clearly enjoying the switch in dynamic, if the eager hand on on her cock and wetness clinging to Kara’s upper thigh was any indication. 

She let Lena suck her off first, because it seemed very necessary, but insisted that omega ride her face while she did it. Lena made a few sassy comments about sixty-nine being her favorite number, kissing all around Kara’s aching, leaking dick. Once the alpha had had enough, however, Kara growled and tugged meaningfully on her hair, and she had the pleasure of watching in real time how the omega’s cunt dilated at that. 

Then, she wrapped her lips around Lena’s swollen clit, right when Lena took her cock all the way to the back of her throat, and things got very heated, very fast. 

In the gasping, blissful aftermath of a shared, messy orgasm, Kara let Lena roll off her body and climb back around to lay on her chest, still licking her lips. Kara hadn’t even bothered to clean her face off—she was actually contemplating never doing that again, actually, when Lena cleared her throat and she perked up to listen. 

“I really like you.” Lena began, almost shyly, even with a fleck of Kara’s cum right at the corner of her mouth. 

Kara reached up with a thumb to wipe it away. “I  _ really  _ like you, too.” 

“Thanks.” Lena blushed, which was just gorgeous to see. “I um. Also feel like I can trust you. Because you’re so nice. So I feel like I can ask you to try something I’ve never tried before. With anyone.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “Lena, um, is this your—“

“No, I’m not a virgin, dork.” Lena rolled her eyes, but her smile only grew wider. “And not an anal one, either, if that was your second question.”

Kara’s eyes widened even more. “Oh. Um.  _ Wow _ . That’s….that’s good to know.”

“Yeah I can tell you’re excited about that one.” Lena laughed. But then she sobered up and looked at Kara shyly. “I mean. I’ve never really let anyone dominate me or be rough with me, but I like you. And I trust you, like I said. And I was thinking it would be hot if you...would choke me, while you’re fucking me.”

“Oh fuck.”  _ Yes, that would be very hot. That would be volcanic-level hot. That would be a dangerous amount of hot.  _ “Um. Can I do some quick googling so I can learn how to do it safely?”

“Yes.” Lena laughed. “But uh. Mostly just don’t squeeze the front, squeeze the sides. Lightly. Not, like,  _ crazy _ pressure.” She paused, and gave Kara an interesting smile. “And if you want to fuck my ass during or after, feel free.”

The rest of that night got, to put it mildly, a little wild. 

Kara did a little googling. Then a bit more googling. Then, after establishing a very sloppy-spur-of-the-moment safeword, and a bit more kissing and dirty talk over rolling the condom on, Kara got her nerve back up. 

And then she was fucking Lena into the mattress, driving into her warm, sweet pussy that was gripping at her cock lovingly with each rampaging thrust, like it was built for this. Or her. The alpha in Kara definitely preferred the second option. She had one hand wrapped around Lena’s throat, fingers lightly pressing against the sides of her windpipe, never fully closing her hand. Just enough to tease. Because she deserved a little retribution for those oblivious weeks at work, after all. 

And Lena seemed to definitely agree. 

The omega was so wet that it was slipping down Kara’s, up all over her belly and under their frantic, sweaty bodies.Kara loved the feel of how wet Lena was, and it drove her on, getting more and more in her primitive head about it, enjoying the feel of Lena’s tight cunt and her sweetly whimpering throat and her bouncing, perfect tits. 

“Do you see what a good little slut you make for me?” She purred, flexing her fingers. “Never seen a rich girl take cock like you.”

“ _ Fuck _ !” Lena yelped and arched hard as Kara deliberately angled into her g-spot, skidding with shallower, sharper thrusts. “Y-yes, god, yes, whatever you want Daddy—“

“That’s my girl.” Kara tightened her fingers and fucked harder, bracing her other hand on the headboard for support. Her abs tightened and she knew she was going to come soon, but she was determined to bring Lena with her, grunting with the effort of it. “Come for me. Come on this cock.”

“ _ Yes Daddy!” _

Kara felt the tension in her body break into heat that unfurled in her lower spine and spread, like wildfire all the way to her brain. She gave a final gasp of a garbled attempt at Lena’s name, and lurched forward, burying her nose in fragrant, damp black hair as she filled the condom with as much force as she could muster, shuddering with the intensity of her orgasm. Around her and below her, she could feel Lena quaking like a hurricane, tightening and releasing. 

It took a long time for her brain to right itself again. 

In the morning, she made Lena pancakes while the omega sipped coffee in Kara’s oversized novelty shirt from a state fair in 2017. The t-shirt just barely brushed the tops of her thighs, and when Lena rose to kiss her for making such fluffy pancakes, Kara grabbed a full handful of ass and sighed. 

“Perv.” Lena told her, fondly. 

“Nope.” Kara popped a piece of pancake into her mouth and chewed, grinning. “ _ Daddy _ to you.” 

***


	2. summertime cowboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the very end of summer here in Oregon and literally everything is on fire, so I’d like to dwell on happier thoughts. Like Lena and Kara making a ruckus at the Luthor family private estate.

It’s a lazy San Diego summer and Kara’s enjoying it for the first time in her life. 

She always hated summers before. Too hot, too many wildfires, too many tourists on the beach and crowding up the bookstore, asking dumb questions and buying nothing of interest. The AC in her apartment never works right, and she spends half of her summer nights staring at the slow rotations of the fan on the ceiling, sweat sticking to her thin sheets, every window thrown wide open. If she ever tries to go out, there’s no place to park amid the sea of rentals. And she’ll never admit it, but it always  _ bothers _ her how gaga everyone goes over blue skies and a low humidity threshold. Not that she’s a party pooper, per se, it just seems unfair that she’s stuck inside while everyone else blissfully tromps all over the beaches and leaves beer cans everywhere. 

But this summer is different. 

Very different. 

And  _ better _ . 

It’s better now because she can go to Lena’s spacious Ocean Beach apartment, with its wide oak floors and spacious French doors, billowing with white curtains and a view of the sea, crashing against the tan cliff sides. The AC there always works, and Kara can see what’s in the fridge with a press of the screen, so she doesn’t have to stand there forever deciding before she pulls a cold bottle of water out and goes to join Lena in the hot tub on the deck—but she does anyway. It’s better because Lena has old Elvis Costello records, an overflowing houseplant shelf, six fish tanks of experimental danio colonies, and two cats named Linnaeus and Euclid. Her house is lovely and full of life, just like Lena, and it’s  _ better _ . 

It’s better parking now downtown because Lena is with her, clinging to her back on the Vespa, kissing her neck fondly in front of a row of staring Marines in the Gaslight district, ruffling the hair there, as if she doesn’t  _ care _ who sees her love up on her alpha. 

It’s better now at night in her apartment when she’s there, because Lena is with her during those sweaty nights, and Kara’s too preoccupied making them both sweatier to care much about the heat. Afterward, they go half-dressed to the balcony above the bookstore and share swigs of Corona from a sweating bottle, laughing together on the cheap plastic lawn chairs, as the moon rises above the never-ending flow of people on the boulevard, voices rising from the bars and music from the clubs below. Kara’s never really appreciated how nice it is. It’s a better view, now. 

It’s better, better,  _ better _ , and more so right now, as Lena slowly rides Kara’s cock in the burgeoning dusk of 8pm in Kara’s apartment, resplendent and lovely in the dying light thrown onto the bed, as she rotates her hips down. She’s wearing only Kara’s flannel shirt, her hands on Kara’s shoulders, her mouth a wicked slash of red. Kara’s hands are on her hips, and their lips are hovering close together, mouths eager and knowing but barely holding back from giving into the kiss. The restraint, the teasing, of Lena riding her when she knows she could flip them both over and plunge so  _ deep— _

Kara’s going to love summers for the rest of her life. 

“How are you doin’, cowboy?” Lena asks her, breathy and sweet, her lips teasing just over Kara’s. Her breasts sway in the open flannel, all the buttons undone, and her belly is a soft curve. Below, where they’re joined, black hair curls into blonde, and the wet noises between them are a constant background. “You look pretty blissed-out.”

“I am.” Confirms Kara, happily, hands molded to Lena’s hips. She could pull the omega down faster, if she wanted, but where’s the fun in that? For now she’s content to simply hold on, while the slick warmth of Lena’s cunt slides lusciously up and down on her cock. Lena’s labia leave a clear string trail between their bodies when they pull away, and Kara is fascinated in watching how long they linger. “You  _ feel _ pretty blissful.”

“Oh, I  _ am _ .” Lena gives a throaty groan of appreciation when she rotates down firmly, and Kara can’t help but thrust up, just a little. “I love riding you like this. You feel so  _ big _ but it’s easier to take you all the way.”

“I love watching you.” Kara’s able to gasp out, twitching within Lena’s cunt as the omega clenches slowly down, milking the pleasure to her base. She digs her nails into Lena’s plush hips, trembling a little against the urge to thrust, to rut. She can be good. She can let Lena have this. 

“Poor Daddy.” Lena nips at her pulse and Kara growls at the simper. “Oh, don’t be cross. You want to fuck me, don’t you?”

Kara answers with another growl, her cock thrusting shallowly without her consciously agreeing to it. Feels too  _ good _ to stop, though. Everything in her feels tense with wanting, riled by the challenge, and ready to  _ deliver _ . 

“That’s it, Daddy.” Lena purrs, fingers twisting in the curls at the nape of Kara’s neck, where the shaver doesn’t quite reach. Her eyes are deep green orbs and they’re begging. “Go ahead. Fuck me. Fuck me  _ hard _ .”

Permission granted, and Kara’s internal engines rev to 60 in an instant. She snarls, and she knows it’s total knotbrain activity but shit, she can’t help it—because her hips are hammering up and her hands are bringing Lena home and the rush of it is so  _ good.  _ Lena’s breathy little moans are  _ good _ , too. The way she brings their foreheads together, the way she smells, the way the wet splashes on Kara’s upper thighs and her belly, the way the flannel flutters as Kara bounces her up and down. It’s all  _ so _ good. 

Kara’s grunting isn’t probably the most attractive thing happening right now, but who the fuck cares.  _ She _ doesn’t. She’s too lost in it, and Lena is too, moaning back at her with pornographic enthusiasm, as if Kara’s noises are only egging her on, guttural as they are. It’s rough and sudden and desperate and Kara’s going to come  _ way _ too soon, so she pushes one of her hands in between the crush of their wildly rocking bodies and searches for Lena’s clit. 

The resulting cry and frantic shuddering is worth the possible wrist sprain. 

Kara’s cock gives a final, powerful throb,and she’s panting against Lena’s neck, filling her with a heavy pulse. Once again, she thanks whatever God exists that they’ve both been tested and Lena’s on the pill, because doing this without a condom is just….sublime. It’s warm and heavenly and clenching around her as she comes, and comes and  _ comes _ , emptying out finally—after a very long teasing afternoon. 

The night is coming now, and the music from a passing car vibrates through the stucco walls of the building, as Lena lays panting on her chest, the bass loud and thumping. Kara doesn’t mind. She loves the warm weight of Lena, even in the heat. Her breath is shallow in her chest, but it’s coming back slowly as she stretches, relaxing as her cock slips out and the omega rolls away for a wet wipe. 

“I’ll do that.” She protests, weakly, trying to rise, but Lena only laughs and pushes her easily down. 

“And get more of it everywhere? Relax, I have the towel right here.” She dabs between her legs, daintily. “God, you’re always such a  _ fountain _ . Didn’t anyone ever tell you ‘less is more’?”

“Yes, but I don’t think you’d agree if I put it into practice.” Kara snorts, and takes the towel when Lena hands it over. “You’re always the one begging for  _ more, Daddy, more _ —-hey!” 

A balled up wipe strikes her in the chest, and rolls wetly into the valley below her stomach. Lena’s aim is vicious, even in the bathroom—which admittedly is only feet away. It’s a cheap apartment, with cheap popcorn ceilings and cheap carpet, but it doesn’t  _ feel _ cheap when Lena’s in it. It’s like everything changes to suit her, the minute she enters a room. 

Kara’s still in awe of her, just a bit, even watching her pee and dab herself clean, on Kara’s avocado-colored toilet that clearly hasn’t been replaced since around 1977. The omega wrinkles her nose at Kara’s indulgent staring, as she flushes and goes to wash her hands with the Dial Kara keeps by the sink. Her fingers foam under the water. “Perv. You into water sports?”

“Only if you are.” Kara opens her arms and Lena takes a running leap back onto the bed. “I’d be willing to let you do a lot of things to me, maybe even the pee stuff.”

“Gross.” Lena says fondly, drawing an idle pattern on Kara’s nipple. Her face is flushed in the way that signifies she’s thinking. “Hey, so um. We’ve been doing this for a few months now.”

“Yes we have.” Kara can sense this is maybe leading to the ‘are we girlfriends’ talk, and she feels like she’s been pretty clear on that score, but she can be patient. She lets Lena take the conversation lead, hands stroking over her spine in subtle encouragement. 

“And I really like you.” Lena tells her, eyes dark and sweetly nervous, tilting up at her through the fringe of her lashes. “And I’m pretty sure you really like me too.”

“I really  _ really _ like you.” Kara’s never been one for subtlety. She’s pretty sure Lena’s still a little too gunshy for that big capital ‘L’ word yet, but she feels it. And she’s not going to be quiet when asked. 

She can tell by the way Lena flushes deeper, ducking her head and smiling, that her point has gotten across. “Well, that’s good.”

“Uh-huh.”

“So. I was thinking it’s now probably time for you to meet my parents.” Lena’s finger is still winding around her nipple. “Since we’re probably at the ‘girlfriend’ stage by now.”

Kara’s heart twists and leaps, but she tries not to show it, aside from her spreading grin. “We definitely are. And I’d love to.”

Lena lets out a low breath and laughs, as if relieved and embarrassed at the same time. “Well. Don’t be too excited. It’s going to suck. They’ll probably hate you. But don’t worry,” she hastens, at Kara’s falling face. “ _ I _ would hate you if they liked you, so their judgment of character means nothing to me.”

“Well, that’s good.” Kara blinks, processing. “Parents usually like me, though. I’m nice.”

“You are. But my parents are  _ not _ .” She blows a breath out, like a fiendishly attractive horse. “They’re like—cartoon villains who vote against abortion and whine about corporate tax cuts. And they hate the poor. So I imagine they’ll be nasty. But it’ll be subtle and passive aggressive and very  _ white _ , so you’ll survive.” 

“Don’t worry.” Kara feels rising sympathy. Eliza has always been so supportive of her and Alex, but she knows many children of adopted (or half-adopted, in Lena’s case) parents aren’t so lucky. “I’ll play nice and be on my best behavior. When should we do this?”

“Well, that’s the thing.” Lena pulls a face. “They want us to come stay the weekend with them when my brother comes home from Yale. At their place in Rancho Santa Fe.”

“Rancho Santa Fe?” Kara blanches, but tries to cover it well. “Geez, do you guys live down the block from Bill Gates, or what?”

“Two streets over, actually. But he’s hardly ever there.” Lena tells her, without a hint of jocularity. “Don’t look at me like that. It’ll be fine.” 

Kara’s not so sure. But she’d walk through fire for Lena already, so an unpleasant weekend with a stiff WASP-y family is nothing. She takes hold of Lena’s hand and kisses it. “Of course it will be. And it’ll be  _ great _ , because you’ll be there.”

Lena takes in air through her teeth. “Oh, I’m  _ not _ so sure that will help, but thank you, darling.”

***

It’s not terrible, actually. 

They go in Lena’s Jeep, so she doesn’t have to park her Vespa in that coral-lined drive next to Lena’s brother’s Tesla and a veritable fleet of Rolls Royce towncars, and she’s definitely grateful for that, but the house is still foreboding—huge and impressive. She stiffens when she smells another alpha, but it’s Lena’s brother coming out to greet them with his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face. 

“Hello dork.” He greets his sister by scuffing her shoes with a spray of coral. She skips out of the way and aims a kick at his groin, which he also avoids. “Hey! No nut shots!”

“You started it, asshole.” Lena snips, and then they hug. It’s a brief millisecond—blink and you’ll miss it— but it’s fierce and warm. Kara knows right away who is Lena’s only family ally, and when Lex offers her a firm hand to shake, she takes it. 

“You must be Kara. Saw you on her instagram.” Lex’s demeanor is lofty, as if to be off-putting on purpose, but there’s a strange genuine glint in his eye. Big brothers are the same the world over, she supposes. “I’m Lex.”

“Nice to meet you.” Kara gives him the standard alpha shake—quick and firm, no challenges, but no weakness, either—and he nods in tacit approval. 

That’s the first test. 

The second, bigger test is in the parlor, where Lionel and Lillian Luthor await. The mood is stiff, cordial. Lionel is giving her a very skeptical once-over, and Lillian is asking pointed, biting questions. Lena looks like she’s going to say something, but then Kara touches her arm. Smiles wide and straightens her spine. 

“Would someone be so kind as to tell me about this lovely artwork on the wall?” She entreats, eyes wide and childlike. “I see a Chagall and a Picasso sketch, and is that a  _ Rembrandt _ ?”

That was the right choice. Lionel puffs up right away with alpha pride over his possessions, and Lillian warms to the blithely innocent flattery like a moth to a flame. 

“Such a good eye for artwork.” Lillian praises, giving Lena an approving look. “Some of Lena’s other suitors could hardly tell a Degas from a Diego Rivera.”

There’s a polite titter of laughter. Kara risks a lob—she makes a quick joke about Monet/Manet and it lands, thankfully. More laughter. Then Lionel offers to take her on a tour of their collection, and Kara accepts, with Lena warily following along. Lex gives her a little sly two finger salute as they leave, and Lillian heads off to harangue the staff about dinner. 

Test two, passed and done. 

In the hallway, Lionel rambles on and on. His well-bred, continental accent is a drone, and Kara almost sways on her feet twice before she manages to pinch herself back into wakefulness. Lena sees her wavering a bit, and steps up to her arm, laughing a bit as Lionel points out yet-another Caravaggio. 

“Oh,  _ Daddy _ , don’t take her through the whole Baroque period. We still have dinner.”

For a split second, Kara doesn’t realize who Lena is talking to, and she stiffens, until Lionel chuckles indulgently and she remembers—oh  _ right.  _ Lena probably calls her father ‘Daddy’. And that’s normal. Totally fine. That’s what people call their Dads. It’s just—

The last time Lena said that word, Kara was inside her, and it’s hard to separate the two, especially blushing in the face of Lena’s actual father. 

“Of course, Lena dear.” Lionel gives Kara conspirators wink that makes her want to swallow nervously as if he  _ knows what she’s thinking.  _ “Ah, omegas, no taste for the greater arts. She prefers the Impressionists. All those  _ feminine _ hazes and vague forms.”

_ Shit _ . Kara does gulp then, remembering Lena’s very feminine form and what it looks like naked, and only manages a weak smile. She’s very thankful for dinner as a distraction.

Lena pulls her aside before they go into the dining hall. “Are you okay? You look pale.” Her hands are in Kara’s jean pockets, tugging her closer so they aren’t heard by Lionel or Lillian, bickering in the room just beyond. “Does it bother you that they’re so elitist?”

“No, no. Well,  _ yes _ —in a general sense, but not like, at the moment.” Kara’s voice drops and she looks around. “Um, babe, do you  _ always _ call your father that—-“

“Hey, come on, no making out.” Lex calls, as he passes them, carelessly loud. “Save that shit for the guest house, I need my appetite.”

“ _ Quit staring you incest-loving peeper!” _ Lena nearly screams back, and Kara winces. Subtlety is now officially lost, and with it, her nerve for talking. 

Dinner is….interesting. 

Kara’s certainly never going to forget it. 

She’d almost fully relaxed. Everything was going fine—dinner was served by the chef, and that was weird, but at least the mashed potatoes were good—and the constant banter between Lex and Lena at least kept the dinner conversation lively. Lionel was deep into his Manhattans and had taken on a jovial red glow, and he’d started warming up to Kara in earnest. 

The problems only started after the main course. 

Lillian was in her second glass of wine by that point, and she’d started leaning into Kara’s space and squeezing her bicep periodically, while delivering a laborious explanation about how Lena had once worn braces in boarding school. Apparently Lillian felt this was worth remarking on. Kara smiled nervously through most of it, but her eyes kept darting back to Lena’s infuriated expression, which was growing darker by the moment. Kara was desperate for a distraction of some kind, any kind, which is probably exactly why she wasn’t thinking clearly. 

And then  _ it _ happens. 

“Could you pass the salt, Daddy?” Lena interrupts in the middle of another long-winded explanation from Lillian about more boarding school embarrassment, and fixes Kara with a pointed look. “I think this dinner needs a bit more.”

Kara isn’t thinking, and doesn’t think. 

Which is why she says  _ ‘Sure’ _ at the same time that Lionel rumbles  _ ‘Of course’ _ , and their hands collide at the shaker. 

_ Oh god oh god oh fuck oh  _ **_FUCK_ **

Lionel looks at her, drunken and bemused, but Kara sees Lex’s expression light up with immediate, hardly-suppressed glee and  _ fucking hell, he knows.  _ She flushes, hard, and yanks her hand back as if burned, but it’s too late. Too damn late already. The damage is done. 

Lex looks like he’s about to burst. His eyes are positively delighted. Lillian is giving Kara a very thorough second glance over the rim of her wine glass. Lionel still looks nonplussed, but pleasantly drunk enough not to care. 

And Lena’s expression is unreadable. 

They don’t stay for coffee and dessert. 

The guest house door bangs open and Kara practically flings herself inside, choking out a thousand apologies. “Lena, oh my god, I’m so sorry, I’m so fucking sorry, oh my  _ god— _ “

She’s babbling, she knows she’s babbling. It’s just—Lena hasn’t said anything since, and that’s probably really bad. The omega is facing the French doors, looking out on the pool, and her shoulders are  _ shaking _ which means she’s probably  _ crying _ and Kara is about to get broken up with, she just knows—

And then Lena turns around and she’s not crying, she’s laughing so hard she can hardly stand up straight. 

“Kara.” Lena wheezes, clutching her midsection. “I cannot believe that worked. Oh my  _ god.  _ You basically just said ‘your daughter calls me Daddy too’ to my father’s face over the peas—-oh my  _ god _ .” 

Kara is still flushed red, but she’s less panicky now. More humiliated. “Please stop reminding me.” She groans and flops onto the bed. “You can break up with me now.”

“I’m not going to break up with you, silly.” Lena mounts her on the bed, slowly crawling up her body, and Kara’s cock thumps to sudden wakefulness in her neatly-pressed slacks. The omega’s eyes are a wicked flash of green as she rests her sharp little chin on Kara’s breastbone, digging in. “I definitely baited you into doing that, you know.”

“Of course you did.” Kara groans again, and feels another rush of wounded pride, but it’s soothed by the warm weight of Lena on her chest. She runs her hands up the omega’s spine. “Tell me, why did I end up the pawn in your game tonight?”

“Because my parents drive me nuts. And Lillian was probably two seconds away from mounting you over the place settings.” Lena rolled her eyes, but her scent flared unhappily, and Kara worked to soothe her, answering with a comforting rush of alpha. “I wanted to remind her who was the better omega, I suppose. And I saw how you reacted when I used that word around my father.” 

“Yeah. About that…” Kara shifted uneasily. 

“Oh don’t worry. He’s way too drunk to notice or care what happened. Lex will tease me forever but that’s nothing new. Lillian hopefully learned her lesson. For now.” Lena’s fingers are close to her thigh, and they’re starting to draw lines up to her crotch. “But  _ you _ could teach me a lesson, if you wanted.”

Kara’s brow quirked. “Why do I have the feeling that’s exactly what  _ you _ wanted?” She’s trying to sound stern, but her pulse is leaping in her cock, and it’s only getting harder to think the closer Lena’s long, lovely fingers get to her zipper. “Why should I reward you?”

“Don’t reward me, then.” Lena suggests, breathily, leaning up for a kiss as her deft fingers drop Kara’s zipper down. “Punish me,  _ Daddy.” _

_ Ah fuck.  _

She’s not about to deny that she wants this, but a semblance of control must be maintained, after all the shenanigans she’s been put through tonight. So she takes hold of Lena’s lovely throat in one hand and breaks the kiss away, holding her firmly, but not pressing down. Not yet. The omega’s eyes flare at her, pupils darkening, and she can feel the breath Lena is holding against her fingers. 

“You have to be quiet.” Kara warns, voice at a sudden lower register. “Be good, or I’ll  _ make _ you be good.”

And  _ oh _ , Lena definitely likes that. 

It gets messy and tangled on the bed, clothes off, lights still on. Kara wants to be conscientious of sound— she really, really does— because Lionel’s study is right across the pool from the guest house, but the way Lena bucks and moans against her is testing her resolve in a hundred devilish ways. The air is damp and chlorine-scented and Lena is wet as sin when Kara’s fingers find her. There’s no muffling her approval at that, and her alpha brain won’t let her try. 

She holds the omega by her throat, just pinning her to the mattress, and when her cock slips inside, she can feel the welcoming groan vibrate against her fingers. It’s not helping either of them be more quiet, but it feels good to hold her down like this. Feels punishing and  _ rough.  _ And she’s more than a little bit in love with Lena but that doesn’t mean kinky sex is off the table. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ .” That’s Kara’s fault, this time, but she can’t help it. The angle is working so well, with Lena’s legs draped around her waist, and the way the omega lets out these choked little whimpers is going to break her brain in half. She thrusts, trying to be slow, dragging herself shallowly in and out. It’s so  _ wet _ . “You like this huh? You like me fucking you in your family’s house?”

Lena writhes against her, and the moan is  _ loud _ . Kara’s fingers flex in warning but Lena doesn’t seem to care. She’s lost. “God yes, please, Kara, please—-“

Kara can’t hold herself back from rutting anymore but she can add one final goad, as she leans over Lena’s lips: “Good, so show me who your Daddy  _ really _ is.”

And then she fucks the scream right out of the omega’s pretty throat. 

“Oh fuck, yes, yes  _ Daddy, yes fuck me Daddy!”  _

Bed shaking, light fixture-rattling thrusts. And wet noises. And Lena screaming loud enough to wake the dead. It’s a long, long night. 

In the morning, Lena makes excuses as to why they won’t stay for breakfast, while Kara sits red-faced in the car. Lex steps out to wave at her and she cringes down into her seat at the smug, all-too-knowing expression on his face. Lena blows a kiss at him which he sarcastically returns as a flipped finger, but he waves them goodbye, grinning widely as Kara sheepishly wheels the Jeep down the drive. 

“Well, that was fun,” Lena drawls, settling her sunglasses over her eyes as she leans back in the seat. “But I guess we’re official now.”

“Yeah. But um. We are  _ not _ doing that at Eliza’s place.” Kara shoots a fervent look over at Lena through the rear view, but what she sees in the omega’s satisfied eyes tells her all hope is futile. 

“Of course,  _ Daddy _ .” 

***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Bored of quarantine and needing a treasure trove of smut? Follow the link in my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aspidities) for updates and prompts and gay bullshittery the likes of which you’ve never seen


End file.
